<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knifeplay by darktwistedmusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034729">Knifeplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings'>darktwistedmusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Bottom Peter Hale, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, No Aftercare, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski, Violent Sex, extreme violence, gore porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has Peter just where he wants him, lucky for him it's something Peter wants too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knifeplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying my hand at Kinktober 2020 - Day 1: Knifeplay</p><p>Stiles is very dark in this, there's gore and objects going places they should not. Heed the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles dances the tip of the knife over Peter's hole, both of them shivering in anticipation before he starts slowly sliding it in. Peter groans, fighting to relax as the blade slices through skin, blood trickling out of him. Stiles keeps pushing, scooting down until he has a better vantage, eyes nearly all pupil as he watches the blade gouge its way into Peter's ass. He can't stop himself leaning forward and flicking his tongue out, lapping at the blood beginning to flow faster from inside of Peter. His tongue lashes harder as Peter moans, hitting against the skies open skin and stinging it. He catches a bit of it on the blood, his own blood blossoming and mingling.</p><p>"More." Peter's voice is hoarse, the strain of not moving evident in it. Stiles smirks and briefly withdraws the knife, sealing his mouth to Peter's ass instead and sucking hard, relishing the grunt of mingled pain and pleasure he gets before he pulls his face back and plunges the knife in again hard and fast. He does it once, then again, and once more before Peter can't control his body anymore and twists, trying to writhe away from it. It's what Stiles has been waiting for and he pulls the knife back out, lifting onto his knees and inching forward until his cock is lined up, the head just brushing Peter's bloody hole.</p><p>"Ready?" The question is mostly rhetorical, Stiles is going ahead either way.</p><p>"Jus' do it." Peter's voice is slurry, eyes glassy. Stiles smirked again, knowing the pain and the wolfsbane to keep him from healing are doing their job. Peter's body is slick and hot when he plunges his cock in, the blood making the glide easier than it would have been.</p><p>"So fucking tight, does it hurt? I'll bet it does." Stiles doesn't give Peter time to rest when he's all the way in, just yanks himself out fast before shoving back in, setting a brutal pace. Peter is sweating beneath him, shivers racking his body. His cock has gone soft from the pain but Stiles knows it'll perk up soon. He stabs the knife down just above it before wiping his hand through the new spill of blood and gripping Peter's cock, slicking it up. </p><p>Stiles can't help but moan when he can feel Peter begin to stiffen in his hand, tapping the head of Peter's cock against the edge of the blade still buried in his flesh just above it. There's all sorts of sounds spilling out of Peter, an enticing mix of enjoyment and horror, and it drives Stiles' hips faster, his free hand gripping Peter's knee for balance, the other reduced to rhythmic squeezes of Peter's cock. He's not surprised when Peter cums first, body stilling as his spunk splatters over his own torso, and mingles with the blood staining his skin. Stiles let's go of Peter's cock and grips the knife handle again, raising and plunging it back in, in time with his thrusts, speeding up as he finally tips over the edge himself. He collapses over Peter in a loose heap, hips hitching through the aftershocks, the knife hilt digging into his belly where it had been forced deep into Peter.</p><p>Eventually he regains enough of himself to pull out. Peter is still half delirious beneath him and Stiles slides the knife out, tossing it off to the floor before knee walking up his body. He taps his cum and blood coated cock on Peter's lips.</p><p>"Open up." Peter does, mind drifting after his orgasm and the renewed assault on his body after, whining a bit when he tastes his own blood mingled with Stiles' cum as he licks and sucks him clean. Stiles wishes he could get hard again so soon, thinks maybe next time they'll give in and try the viagra like Peter suggested before they began today. When he's as clean as he's going to get, he moves off and away, digging into the side table for the strain of wolfsbane he used on the knife and a lighter. He burns enough for his needs, scooping half onto his palm and shoving it in Peter's belly wound, pressing harder when Peter arches as it mixes in and he begins to heal. </p><p>Stiles takes the rest of the healing ash with him and moves to sit so he can access Peter's hole. He plunges his fingers in several times, coating them with more blood and cum before rolling them in the ash until they're coated. He takes his time fucking them into Peter, dragging them harshly over the cuts and relishing the way it makes Peter squirm and clench and try to scoot away. By the time the cuts have all healed enough, the bedding beneath Peter is soaked in sweat, and Stiles laughs as he wipes his hands clean on it before going to have a quick shower. </p><p>Peter is still lying where Stiles left him, when he reemerges, working through his own recovery now that his body is healing. Stiles picks the knife up from the floor, wiping it clean on the bedspread before he sheathes it, liking the way Peter's eyes track him.</p><p>"Careful when you clean your bedding. See you later." Stiles doesn't bother with a goodbye kiss or cleanup or anything of the sort. What they have isn't like that. He wouldn't bother healing Peter if he didn't enjoy the way the cure was almost as painful as the wounds. Instead he saunters out the door, blinking in the bright sunlight before climbing in the Jeep and heading to class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and talk to me on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings">CuriousCat</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>